


Intersections

by OatBreeze



Series: Intersections verse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: Snippets from a world where Gravity Falls and the MCU take place in the same universe.





	Intersections

**2012**

 

Andrew looked back up at the television. "I know, but I just don't think it's safe, Dad. You're in LA!" he said into the phone. "They really did want to stay with you."

The news camera shifted from following Iron Man to a shot of the Empire State Building. Red Cape Guy summoned lightning to hit one of the space whales.

Sherman sighed. The two watched more of the battle on their separate screens.

"You could talk to Stanford," Sherman suggested. "I know he's not the best choice, but how much trouble could they get into at a tourist trap?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Mustache vs. Mustache**

 

"The answer is no."

"I'm not asking your opinion, Sheriff."

"And I'm saying you don't know what you are asking for. We're in logging country. An accident like that would have tied up the highway for most of the day, if she hadn't acted."

"Someone who can move a two-foot-thick log by herself should not be in the general population!"

"No."

"I'll be back. With a warrant for you both."

 

* * *

 

**Your Local Library**

 

Stephen looked up from his work and saw a ring of fire in the entry of the New York Sanctum. A boy stepped out. He wore blue flannel and a trapper cap over his curly hair. The boy closed the portal and stuffed the sling ring into his back pocket before heading over to the Sanctum's library.

Stephen raised his hand and Levi caught him as he leapt over the balustrade.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Strange asked.

The kid jumped and turned around. He saw Strange and started. One hand reached in for his ring and the other half-formed a sign before stopping. "Where's Master Drumm?" he asked, wary.

"Dead."

The kid's knees almost buckled. "What."

 

* * *

 

 

**Family** **Reunion**

 

Doris looked around the airport terminal. "Aunt Dory!" called a voice. "Over here!" Tamboura stood a hundred yards away waving her hand. Her boyfriend stood next to her with a luggage cart on standby. 

Doris turned to her daughter who was checking the mass of texts built up from her friends during the cross-country flight. "Liz, come on." she called to her daughter quietly. "Time to go."

Liz made one last, quick scroll, then caught up with her mother, already heading out to the carousel.

Later, as Robbie drove the four of them towards their new life, Doris saw Liz looking through her phone again. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"He hasn't texted me," Liz said in a quiet voice. "I thought he would."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of groundwork for this shared verse idea I had. Mostly inspired by Liz's "moving to Oregon" line in _Homecoming_.
> 
> Like everything else I write, expect me to be really invested for 2-6 weeks, then drop off of the face of the earth.


End file.
